101 Suits One Shots
by Harvey-Specter
Summary: Just a compilation of mostly romantic suits one shots! Enjoy.
1. Introduction!

Hey guys! This is my new suits one shot book, where I will do as the title says, post 101 suits one shots. I will try to post a chapter at least once a week. Some of them may be in two parts so those will be posted quicker… hopefully. Follow to get a notification when I post a chapter!

Hope you enjoy the stories xx

The next one shot is also inspired by a post by tattooedsiren on tumblr, the link to the post is below.

post/154777563069/harvey-shouldve-been-suspicious-when-mike-so


	2. Marvey Honeymoon Part 1

"Harvey, If your here to ask about what Mike has planned for your honeymoon again, the answer is still the same. I'm not allowed to tell you" Jessica smiled as she sat down at her desk.

Harvey sat down at the seat across and chuckled "Okay… but please tell me letting him plan wasn't a bad decision, if we are going to some foreign country so help me god." He ranted at her, although Jessica was barely listening as she opened up her laptop and went on with her work.

"Cut the boy some slack, you go away in two days and I don't want to have to hear you worry anymore from now on. He has planned a fantastic holiday, so if that's all you came in for, I have work to do." She sighed in an exhausted tone, mainly because she's heard Harvey whining about it for the past few days.

"Fine. But you better make god damn sure Louis doesn't lose any of my clients" He said, standing up and leaving the room. He walked down the hall to his office, not surprised to see Mike leaning against Donna's cubicle with a grin on his face.

He walked up to Mike and smiled back at him. He stopped in front of him and grabbed his crooked tie, straightening it and pulling it a little tighter, but not taking his two hands off of him once he was done.

"I'm guessing your plan to get Jessica to tell you what I was planning failed" The puppy laughed "You're not going to find out, you just have to wait until Friday" Harvey frowned and let out a sigh, letting go of his tie. He then went to put his hand on Mike's shoulder and kissed his cheek before grabbing his coffee from Donna and walking into his office and Mike following.

"Okay… Okay… Harvey open your eyes" Mike beamed, removing his hands from his husbands eyes and jumping back to see his reaction. Harvey's eyes opened wide to see an RV parked outside the private jet.

Harvey looks back to Mike confused "Where are we?" He asked. Mike couldn't hold his excitement as he grinned from ear to ear.

"We're in Hawaii!" He smiles, opening his arms wide as if he was going to hug Harvey. "Darby let me borrow his jet! Don't you love it?"

Harvey stood up and put his two hands on Mikes face "I do" He smiled, kissing him firmly and putting his hands around his neck as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Then let's go glamping!" He smiled, going to get their suitcases from the overhead. Harvey's face went from in love to completely confused in a matter of seconds.

"What… the hell… is glamping? He turned around to face him and Mike lets go of the suitcases to hold Harvey's hands. Harvey raises and eyebrow, hoping glamping meant staying at a 5 star resort, not staying in a tent in the middle of the forest.

"Picture it, traveling in an RV half way across the island, then staying in a 5 star tent with a bed, a campfire and a proper toilet. Its camping, but better" He said as Harvey closed his eyes and chuckled a little bit, half looking forward to the coming two weeks, but half dreading having to stay in a dirty tent.

"Then for the second week we're staying in this five star resort on the coast with a beachside villa" He laughed, hoping that might brighten his mood.

"Sounds perfect Mike" Harvey ever so slowly warmed up to the idea of camping the more he thought of it.

"Let's go!" He yelled, charging out the jet door with two suitcases in hand and running down the steps. Harvey laughed as he picked up the rest of the bags and walked down the steps

"I married a two year old" He murmured to himself, as he walked over to the large white van with 'RV SPECTER' plastered across the side. He grinned and face palmed simultaneously. Mike honked the obnoxiously loud horn and wound down the window, signalling for him to get in.

Harvey lugs himself up the steps into the RV and dumps the suitcases on the small bed in the truck before sitting himself down in the passenger seat next to his childish husband.

Mike leant over and kissed Harvey on the cheek "I love you" he said before leaning back and honking the horn again "Let's get this show on the road"


End file.
